


A New Perspective

by Pilesshipper13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, S4ep15 (Pale'la)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: When Danny's mom comes to visit, she gets the wrong idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get some quotes right, but this is just purely from memory after having recently watched the episode for the second time so most of it is probably close but not exact.

"You must be Steve," Danny's mother says, smiling at the man. Steve grins back and puts a lei around her neck.

" _Aloha_ ," the man says.

" _Aloha._ And  _mahalo_. I learned that on the plane."

"Perfect prononciation," Steve praises while Danny peers around his mother. 

"Well, you certainly are more attractive than my son led me to believe," Danny's mother- Clara- says.

"What are you talking about, Ma," Danny asks, coming back to the conversation while Steve preens slightly.

"Well, when you described him, I thought he'd be brash and almost, I don't know, unbecoming," Clara settles on a word.

"He  _is_ brash," Danny replies.

"Don't listen to him, Clara."

"Where's Pop, Ma," Danny changes the subject. "Is he sick, did something happen," he goes on, concerned.

"Your father is fine," Clara soothes him. She glances at Steve. "This is not the time or the place."

"I think it is the time," Danny insists.

"Alright. I'm leaving your father. We're getting a divorce."

Both Steve and Danny stare at Clara. 

"Well. I'm just gonna- hey, you need help with that," Steve asks the airport employee carting Clara's overabundance of luggage. Steve helps put everything in the trunk of the car while the Williamses work thinks out.

 

After Steve gets called away on a case, Danny helps his mother bring everything inside. 

"Well, Steve is certainly very charming," Clara says, smiling at her son. 

"Yeah, well, that's because you don't know him like I do," Danny says as he hefts a bag in each hand.

"Yes, I heard in the car. You called him 'family.' Is there something you'd like to tell me, Danny," Clara asks.

"What do you mean, Ma," Danny calls from where he had walked into the guest room.

"All you Alphas," Clara shakes her head. "Even married to one for so long I never figured out what makes you all so touchy."

"I'm not being touchy, Ma," Danny says, walking back. "I'm just confused."

"Are you happy here, Daniel," Clara asks, changing the subject. Danny rolls with it, but he pauses before answering.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm happy. I mean, it definitely took a while- when I first got to this rock, I hated it. You know my experience with the ocean," he mumbles, something Clara hates but she can understand why this time. She rubs her son's arm, spreading her calming vanilla scent. "But this was where Grace was. This is her home now," Danny continues, putting his hand on top of his mother's. "I wasn't going to see her just on holidays or every other month or whatever the Hell Rachel was going to allow me."

"But," Clara prompts, sensing more.

"But," Danny agrees. "This is my home now. Five-0 is my home."

"And Steve."

"'Steve's my partner," Danny nods. "And unfortunately he's also my best friend. Don't tell him that, though, he doesn't need an even bigger ego," he scoffs. 

Clara just smiles and helps her son with the rest of the luggage.

 

Clara watches her son and his partner bicker just like she does with her husb- just like she  _did_ with her  _ex_ -husband.

"So, Lou," Clara starts casually, and the big man hums. "What do you know about Steve?"

"McGarrett? Not much. He was a Lieutenant Commander with the Navy, he's a hothead, he's impulsive, he's cheap as all Hell, really competitive, stubborn as a mule," Lou lists. "And once he gets an idea in his head, no one can get it out. And he doesn't listen to anyone."

The pair watch Steve and Danny as Steve starts to get worked up over something. Danny just plants a firm hand on the back of Steve's neck, and the Alpha relaxes into the touch. 

"My son seems to be able to calm him down," Clara points out quietly.

Lou nods. "Oh, yeah. Williams and him have a bond. When I said he won't listen to anyone, on occasion he makes an exception for Williams."

Steve curls his fingers up and scrubs his knuckles against Danny's cheek. Clara watches in surprise as her son closes his eyes and nuzzles into it. 

"My son doesn't scent with other Alphas," Clara admits. "He barely does it with his father."

"Really? He scents with Steve pretty regular. He's the only other Alpha on the team. They've also got an Omega and two Betas."

"That I knew. Daniel told me about them. Kono is the Omega, right," she clarifies.

"Yes. And Catherine and Chin are Betas."

Steve and Danny part, and Clara watches them walk side by side to the crime scene, shoulders brushing. 

 

"Do you cook for Steve," Clara asks, watching her son cook. 

"No," Danny says, barely glancing over his shoulder. "Steve makes fun of my cooking. And for the record, that was my first attempt at a frittata and I was winging it." Danny fully looks over his shoulder at her. "Why?

"Just seeing if I can piece together my son's life. Is that a crime, Detective," Clara teases.

"Funny, Ma."

 

"Did you meet Uncle Steve," Grace asks her grandmother while Danny is at work.

"You call him Uncle Steve," Clara asks the girl.

Grace nods. Clara makes a mental note, smiling softly.

 

Clara eavesdrops on Steve and Danny. 

"Oh, and babe," Danny says as Steve is walking away. Steve turns and faces him. 

"Yeah?"

"Chin's on the other side of the crime scene. He's been looking for you."

"Got it."

 

"Daniel," Clara starts, sitting next to her son on the couch. 

"Yes, Ma," Danny replies, not looking away from the hockey game on the television. 

Clara opens her mouth, but she pauses and leans forward, smelling her son's neck. 

"What's wrong," Danny asks, turning to look at her.

"You smell like Steve," Clara explains. 

"Okay. And," Danny prompts. "Ma, we're partners. Steve smells like me, too."

"You never scent with Alphas."

"That's not true."

"Oh? Name all the Alphas you scent with," Clara challenges. 

"I used to scent with Peterson," Danny says. Clara growls softly at hearing that name. "And my partner before I joined up with Five-0, Meka. And Mattie. And Pop," Danny finishes.

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"You're forgetting Steve. But I know about him already. And the fact that you can count all the Alphas you scent with on one hand shows that you only scent with Alphas you trust. And you don't trust easily, Daniel."

"Ma, you know how scenting is. It's intimate."

"But you trust Steve."

"With my life," Danny nods. "Even though he got me shot within five seconds of meeting him. We've been partners for four years."

"Daniel. You know I'll support you no matter what, right," Clara asks.

"Of course, Ma. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just letting you know that I do support you."

"Okay. Thank you. But just so we're on the same page, what are you supporting me about."

Clara smiles softly. Her son, always deflecting when he doesn't know something, and always stubborn. But never about his feelings, she made sure about that when he was growing up. "You and Steve," she replies.

"Okay," Danny says slowly.

"And if you two ever need some...'alone time,' just tell me."

"Mom, no offense, but what the Hell are you talking about?"

"Watch your mouth, Daniel," Clara reprimands. "And you don't have to lie to me, I'm your mother. I found this in your room." She produces a circular object bearing the label 'Sex Wax.'

"Mom. That's surfboard wax," Danny explains. "And what were you doing in my room?"

"I was looking for batteries," Clara replies. "And what are you doing on a surfboard, you haven't been in the ocean since-"

"I know," Danny interrupts. "Kono taught me because Grace wanted to learn and I wanted to do it with her. And I go with Steve sometimes."

"I didn't see a surfboard around."

"I use one of Steve's spares. Ma, what's with the third degree?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say  _what_?"

"I know you and Steve are together. And I'm so glad that you found someone who makes you happy."

Danny stares at her. "Mom, Steve and I aren't together."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! Mom, we're both Alphas!"

"So? Society has come so far, you know that. And besides, the Mikkelsons are both Alphas."

Danny knows the Mikkelsons were his parent's neighbors back in Jersey. "Well, yeah, but-"

"I support you, dear. Now I'm going to bed." Clara kisses her son's forehead and leaves to go to her room.

 

"Steve, can I talk to you? Privately," Clara asks while her son is busy questioning a witness. 

"Of course," Steve nods. He leads her to his truck and unlocks it, sitting in the cab with her. 

"Now, I love my son," Clara starts.

"That's very clear, ma'am."

"And I just want to be happy here. And he does seem happy. For the first time since Rachel left him."

"I can see that," Steve says, turning his head to watch Danny in the distance. 

" _You_ make him happy."

Steve looks back at Clara. "I hope so."

"Look after my son. And if you, or anyone else, ever hurt him, I will fly back here and make you wish it had never happened."

"Clara. I would  _never_ hurt Danny," Steve says earnestly. 

"Good." Clara leaves the truck, leaving Steve slightly confused.

 

"So my mom thinks we're dating," Danny mumbles as Steve drives them back from the airport. Steve jerks the wheel, earning himself quite a few honks. 

"Sorry, sorry," Steve says quietly to the other drivers, pulling onto a shoulder as soon as he can. "I must have misheard you," he says to Danny, turning to face him and putting one hand on the back of Danny's seat. 

"You didn't," Danny tells him. "And no matter what I said, my mother was convinced."

Steve sighs through his nose and scrubs his face with the hand not on the back of Danny's seat. "That explains it."

"What, what did Ma do," Danny asks.

"She asked to talk to me privately. She said if I, or anyone else, ever hurt you, she'd come here and make us regret it."

Danny thunks his head back on the headrest, groaning. He inadvertently covered Steve's wrist with the back of his neck, and the Alpha instinctively turns his wrist to cup the back of Danny's neck. Danny relaxes into the contact. 

"Thanks," Danny murmurs.

Steve sees their relationship from an outside perspective. He had told Catherine 'no' to sitting with her at the Pro Bowl because he was going with Danny. They surf together when Danny has a previous traumatic experience with the ocean. They scent when Danny is pretty standoffish with anyone not on Five-0. He listens to Danny when no one else can get through. Danny lets him touch the back of his neck, and he lets Danny do the same. Steve releases Danny's neck like he had been burned.

"What's wrong, babe," Danny asks, eyes flying open. Ah. There's also that. Danny might call everyone 'babe,' but it certainly seems like Steve is called that more often than most. Danny reaches out a hand to Steve, but the man jerks away before Danny gets to his shoulder.

"Nothing."

"No, I know that face. What's got you so spooked," Danny asks.

"I said it was nothing," Steve says, merging back into traffic. 

"Babe, just-"

"Don't call me that," Steve snarls at him, flashing his fangs. Danny shuts up. 

 

Steve avoids Danny after that. He doesn't talk to him in the car. He doesn't stand next to him when the team gathers around the computer. He doesn't scent with him, even when Danny tries. He doesn't even call him 'Danno.'

 

"What's wrong," Catherine asks Steve one day at his house.

"Nothing," Steve grumbles. 

"You're avoiding Danny. Did you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I said nothing."

"But-"

Steve growls loudly at her. The Beta narrows her eyes at him. 

"Cut that out. You're not mad at me, so don't growl."

Steve turns over and puts his back to her.

 

Danny walks into Steve's office to talk to him. Or  _at_ him is more apt. It doesn't bother Danny. Well, okay, it does, but the Alpha won't let that stop him. Danny puts his feet up on Steve's desk, something he's done a million times before. Steve lunges over his desk and shoves Danny's feet down, surprising Danny. "What is your problem," Danny asks, standing up.

"Don't put your feet on my desk," Steve growls, squaring up to him. 

"I do it all the time!"

"And it pissed me off every time."

"Liar," Danny huffs. "Now, I don't know what your problem is, but we're not leaving this office until we sort it out."

"Get out."

"No, babe, we're going to-"

Danny is cut off by Steve slamming him into the wall. Steve has his forearm braced against Danny's collarbones, pinning him in place with the threat of breaking them. "I said not to call me that," Steve says, deceptively calm. Danny clutches at Steve's arm, eyes wide.

"Steve, what the Hell is the matter with you," Danny asks. The door flies open and Chin and Catherine come in. Catherine pulls Steve off of Danny- with some difficulty- and Chin gently guides Danny into the Alpha's office. Chin knows being surrounded by his own scent will help calm Danny down. 

"You okay," Chin asks, holding onto Danny's upper arms. Danny nods.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Danny says quietly.

"Do you want to scent," Chin offers.

Danny looks at him. "Yeah."

Chin lets Danny scrub his hands over his shoulders, spreading his scent down his arms. Chin also gently rubs Danny's arms, painting his own calming Beta scent down them. After a second, Danny takes one of Chin's hands and gently leads it to the back of his neck. Chin pauses before cupping the offered flesh and squeezing securely. Danny relaxes, shoulders dropping, at the sensation. 

"Thank you for letting me do this," Chin says, keeping his voice soft. Danny cracks open his eyes. 

"We're family, babe."

" _Ohana_ ," Chin agrees.

Outside, Steve is glaring at how close Chin and Danny are. When Danny lets Chin touch the back of his neck, he bares his fangs. That's  _his_ best friend, not Chin's. That's  _his_ partner.

"Steve," Catherine says. It's clear she's been calling his name for a while. Steve meets her eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Danny's mom thinks Danny and I are dating."

Catherine pauses. "Okay. And?"

"You must not have heard me. His  _mom_ thinks Danny and I are  _dating_."

"You're avoiding Danny because you're ashamed of your bromance," Catherine questions. Steve hunches his head into his shoulders. "You're ridiculous." She takes Steve's elbow and drags him into Danny's office. Danny looks up, and Chin turns at the sound of the door opening. Catherine gently nudges Chin out of the way and shoves Steve into Danny's personal space. Catherine gestures to Chin, and the Betas leave the office. Danny extends his hands to Steve, but the man flinches. Danny bites the bullet and clamps his hand on the back of Steve's neck. The effect is instantaneous. Steve relaxes and leans forward, burying his nose in the join of Danny's neck and shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," Steve murmurs, bringing his body close to Danny's. Danny wraps his arms around him and drags his hands down his spine. He scrubs his chin back and forth along Steve's hair. 

"It's okay, babe. But I'd appreciate it if you told me what this was all about."

"I'll tell you later."


End file.
